How Far to Go Till They Notice
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Flack and Sheldon are all bored and are in the breakroom. Mac is working in his office. How far can Danny and Lindsay go till the others notice they are together! DL all the way.
1. They Don't Notice

**How Far to Go Till They Notice**

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters

Note: None!!

---------------------

The day was very slow and everyone was bored out of their wits ends. Danny and Lindsay sat on the couch in the breakroom. Lindsay had her head on Danny's shoulder.

Stella sat in a chair with a fashion magazine in her hand. Sheldon sat at the breakroom table doing a crossword puzzle and Flack sat next to him and was tormenting Sheldon by giving him answers that didn't fit in the right spots.

"Flack if you don't start giving me the correct answers I will take this crossword and roll it up into a cylinder shape and beat the shit out of you with it." Sheldon said angrily to Flack who couldn't keep a straight face and had a smirk plastered to his face.

"If you two can't act your age I will put both of you in a corner in time out till you two can act normally." Stella said to both Flack and Sheldon who both started to laugh.

"You wouldn't dare." They both say in return to her.

"Just watch me." Stella said with a chuckle in her voice.

Danny and Lindsay sat there both amazed that none of them looked over to the two lovebirds on the couch and said something.

Danny whispered in his girlfriend's ear. "Montana could you believe this. Here we are both sitting on the couch cuddling and they haven't said a single word in regards to us being together. How long have we been dating…6 weeks now!!"

Lindsay whispered into her boyfriend's ear. "I know honey…kind of creepy I tell you but I wonder how far we can go on this couch before one of them speaks up and realizes that you and I are an item!"

Danny smiles big time and whispers to her again. "You want to try that and see how far we can go?"

Lindsay nods her head and smiles at Danny.


	2. They Finally Notice

Sheldon and Flack started a new crossword puzzle and were acting their age again and not like children. Stella had picked up another fashion magazine. Neither of the three of them noticed Danny and Lindsay cuddling together on the couch.

Danny began to kiss Lindsay behind the ear and continued to kiss her down to her neck where he created suction on the tender skin on her neck and left his mark on her neck. Lindsay stifled a faint moan and his lips continues their trail till his lips found her lips. Lindsay opened her mouth a little letting Danny's tongue gain access to her mouth and to deepen the kiss. They continued to kiss and the others didn't notice.

"Sheldon I have no clue the answer to that question…how many letters are needed?" Flack asked.

"7 letters…what is a citrus fruit that was founded in China?" Sheldon said and Stella laughed.

"Kumquat….it's Kumquat." Stella said and realized that Stella was correct.

-----------------------

Danny continued to kiss Lindsay and Lindsay moved her hands to the back of Danny's neck and ran her fingers though his hair. Danny ran his fingers though her hair as his tongue ran along the roof of her mouth and along her gums and finally to her own tongue.

Danny whispered in her ear again…"they still don't notice baby!"

Lindsay smiled and whispered again…."I know…but this is fun and very exotic!"

Lindsay ran her hand down Danny's back and snaked her hands up underneath the back of his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his soft skin as he assaulted her lips with his mouth again and moved the kisses down from her lips to her chin and then on her neck just below her chin.

Danny this time reached his hands behind Lindsay and snaked his own hands up underneath the back of her shirt and made their way to her bra clasp and began to unbutton her bra. The others still weren't catching on to what was happening on the couch near them.

-----------------

"Flack give me back the crossword puzzle. I know that was the correct answer." Sheldon tried to reach for the puzzle Flack decided to hog.

"No….not going to give it back till I get to do one myself too." Flack said and stuck his tongue out at Sheldon.

"Do I work with adults or children I wonder." Stella declared as Sheldon finally got the crossword puzzle out of Flacks hands and tore off a part of the book and handed it to Flack. "Here…your own puzzles…now leave me alone before I really do fold up this book and hit you with it."

"You're a big meanie you know." Flack said as Sheldon burst out laughing.

"Flack….meanie isn't even a word! How is it possible you can do a crossword puzzle and spell the words correctly!" Sheldon said while laughing.

-----------------

Danny eased Lindsay's bra straps down and reached his hands underneath the front of her shirt and was teasing her breasts with his hand while kissing her deeply. Lindsay stifled a low moan and ran her hands down Danny's chest and to the bulge between his legs.

Flack was the first to notice Danny and Lindsay making out very heatedly on the couch and fell out of the chair he was sitting on. Sheldon started laughing but then noticed Danny and Lindsay making out on the couch and very close to ripping each other's clothes off and going at it in the breakroom.

Sheldon turned to Stella and nudged her arm. "What…ohhhh…wow…I didn't know they were in here but I didn't know they were making out!"

Flack got back up on the chair and sat there for a few seconds watching them and finally said. "Oh for heavens sake will you two go and get a room!"

Danny and Lindsay stopped kissing and smiled and turned their faces to their colleagues who both had their mouths open.

"Ok you two…spill it….how long have you been going out." Stella said and Sheldon and Flack both replied, "Spill it."

Danny shifted in the couch due to the noticeable tent in this pants and put his arms on his lap to hide it.

"We've been together for 6 weeks now." Danny and Lindsay both said together.

Both Danny and Lindsay were uncomfortable and had unfinished business that needed to get taken care of if they were to stay at the office for anymore hours.

Lindsay got up and stood in front of Danny who stood behind her because of the bulge in his pants.

"Flack you know what…we are going to take you up on what you said before. We are both going to go card out and I would advise you all to stay out of the locker room for awhile!" Lindsay said and Danny smiled and stayed very close behind Lindsay as they walked out of the room and carded out and made their way to the locker room where they both made passionate love.

The others stood there with their mouths wide open and Stella was first to speak. "It's about time those two fell in love with each other!" Flack and Sheldon stood there with their mouths still wide open.

"Flack…Sheldon…close your mouth before a fly lands in there!" Stella said to them while laughing.

"Well I'm pretty sure something is going to make its way into Lindsay's mouth soon." Flack said and waited for the others response.

"Flack…shut up." Both Stella and Sheldon said at the same time with Flack laughing.

The End. – Please Review!!


	3. Will You Marry Me

Notes: I decided to add onto this story!!

----------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay finally were snuggled close together in the locker room after making passionate love together.

"Montana did you see the look on Flacks face when he realized what we were doing!" Danny said to Lindsay and gave her a kiss.

Lindsay laughs and says, "I know!! Flack probably won't be able to get the sight of us making out on the couch for a long time!!"

**A Year Later**

"Danny please tell me where we are going." Lindsay said to Danny.

"Nope….no can do Montana." Danny said smiling at Lindsay.

Danny had been planning on asking Lindsay to marry him since their 6 month anniversary and tonight was the night he was going to pop the question to her. He had Stella and Peyton help him pick out an engagement ring and settled on a beautiful tear drop shaped diamond that was surrounded by 2 tinier diamonds. Who would have known that Danny Messer would be buying something he once called an allotrope of the element carbon!!

They pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant and Danny opened up the door for Lindsay and took her hand. Lindsay wore a beautiful dark green knee length dress and black high heel shoes.

They entered the restaurant and were seated to a table. Danny and Lindsay both ordered the same main dish and red wine.

"Danny this is such a beautiful restaurant and the food is so good!" Lindsay smiled at Danny.

"Anything for my beautiful girl!" Danny replied with a smile that would make any girl melt.

-------------------------------

When desert came around and they both shared the tiramisu and the time was right Danny spoke and took Lindsay's hands in his hands.

"Montana we have been dating for a whole year now and I find myself falling more and more in love with you every day. I can't imagine you not in my life. You make my life whole…you turned me into a better man and I love you so much for that. I want more than just us being girlfriend and boyfriend and living together!

Danny gets down on one knee next to Lindsay and pulls out a blue box and opens it up. Lindsay gasps at the sight of the beautiful engagement ring and gets tears in her eyes. "I want to ask you to be my wife. Lindsay Elizabeth Monroe will you be my wife and become Mrs. Lindsay Elizabeth Messer?!" Danny says to Lindsay who shakes her head yes.

"Yes…Yes I will be your wife!!" Lindsay says proudly to Danny who leaps up off his one knee and pulls his Montana into an embrace and slides the engagement ring onto her left ring finger and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Little did Lindsay know…Danny had asked the others to hide in the back room and all of the sudden they all came out cheering and congratulating them!!


	4. Wedding Preperations

**Two Months Later**

Lindsay had the help of Stella and Peyton with wedding preparations. Lindsay had found a beautiful strapless wedding down with a long white train. They decided to have the wedding in the fall and in Central Park when all the leaves in the trees would be in warm colors of yellows, pinks, reds and oranges.

With the wedding in 2 more days Danny and Lindsay had been going crazy with getting things ready. Danny had gotten them tickets to Hawaii for their honeymoon and Mac was giving them the time they wanted off to do so!!

The night before the wedding 

Danny calls his soon to be wife.

"Hey Mrs. Messer to be tomorrow morning. Just wanted to call you to say I love you and I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Hey Mr. Messer to be tomorrow morning!! I love you too and can't wait till tomorrow either!!" Lindsay hung up her phone and smiled.

**The Next Morning**

Stella and Peyton came over to Lindsay and Danny's apartment. Danny had stayed with Flack the night before due to the superstition of not being able to see the bride before the wedding.

"Let me do your hair for you!" Stella said very cheerfully to her best friend and started to curl Lindsay's hair into ringlets and Peyton handed Stella the barrette that secured the curls on the top of Lindsay's head and let the curls hang down in a beautiful way.

Peyton started to stick tiny flowers into sections of Lindsay's hair as Stella went and got the dress and the veil.

"Ok lets get this dress on you…without screwing up their hair!" Peyton said as she bunched up the dress so to fit it over Lindsay's head and not touch the hair.

Stella smiled and secured the veil on Lindsay's head and helped Lindsay get her shoes on as Lindsay did her makeup.

"Ok guys I think I am ready. Bouquet I need the bouquet." Lindsay said as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Here you go sweetie!" Stella said

"Ready to go Lindsay!!" Both Peyton and Stella said

"Yeah lets go!!" Lindsay said in response as they walked out the door and to the white Limo waiting for them.


	5. Wedding, Reception, Coming Home & twins!

**Note: I had to combine Chapter 5 and 6 together due to the fact it wouldn't let me post Chapter 6!!**

----------------------------

**The Wedding**

The Limo pulled up to the curb of Central Park and Stella and Peyton got out but Lindsay stayed in the limo till Mac came over and took her hand.

Her parents couldn't be there for the wedding but Adam was video taping the wedding and was going to send a copy of it to the Monroe's in Montana. Danny's parents were in the front row.

Sheldon came over to Peyton and she placed her hand in his arm and Stella did the same thing to the Best Man who was Flack. They got into position Sheldon and Peyton first, Stella and Don second and then Lindsay and Mac.

A beautiful song played on a cd player and Sheldon, Peyton, Don and Flack walked down the area between the rows of chairs that held family members of Danny and other workers from the lab.

Finally the wedding march song began to play and Lindsay and Mac walked down the isle to where Danny was standing with the priest. Danny smiled and gasped when he saw how beautiful Lindsay was in her wedding gown and her hair done up in ringlets with tiny flowers in her hair and the veil over her face. Mac lifted Lindsay's veil over her head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before handing her off to Danny.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the site of God, to witness the marriage of Daniel Messer and Lindsay Monroe." The priest spoke.

Danny and Lindsay had spoke their I Do's and said their vows and had placed the rings on their fingers and finally the priest spoke the words they both were waiting to hear.

"I now declare you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

Danny places his hands on either side of Lindsay's face and kissed her with such sweetness that every girl sniffled from tears of joy.

Danny whispered in her ear as they walked up the isle to the awaiting limo to go to their small reception before leaving for Hawaii. "My beautiful wife I love you so much!"

Lindsay smiled and whispered back into his ear. "My sexy husband I love you so much!"

**The Reception**

They arrived at the Reception. Lindsay train on her dress now hooked up so she can walk freely.

They shared their first dance together as husband and wife and enjoyed the food that was prepared by the Messer family and the toasts from both Flack, Mac and Sheldon and even Stella and Peyton. They cut the cake and fed each other a piece of a cake. Danny being sneaky and getting more cake up on Lindsay's nose and the same with Danny and they both kissed each other after doing so!!

Finally the reception was coming to an end and the bride and groom had a plane to catch but before doing so they had to stop back at home to get their suitcases and change into normal honeymoon clothes.

The limo drove them back home and Danny lifted his wife up into his arms and carried her into the apartment building and into the elevator and up to their apartment and he carried her over the threshold and into their apartment to gather their items and back out the door to the limo who drove them to the airport.

**The Honeymoon and coming home**

Lindsay and Danny had an unbelievable time on their honeymoon in Hawaii. They hardly left their room with all the love making they were doing and when they did leave their room they did a lot of sight seeing and couldn't keep their hands and lips off each other!!

They arrive back in NYC 1 week later after their wedding.

"Lindsay how was the honeymoon?! Did you two even leave your room the whole time you were there!" Stella asks Lindsay who was still smiling.

"Of course we left our room Stella!" Danny said in reply and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck.

Stella smiled as she watched them leave the office to go home.

**2 weeks later **

Lindsay woke up with a feeling of sickness and she ran to the bathroom. Danny was concerned and went into the bathroom to rub his wife's back as she continued to hug the porcelain goddess.

"Baby are you ok. Are you coming down with a flu or something?" Danny asked with a lot of concern.

"Danny I think this might be more than just the flu but something else. Could you run to the mart down the street and pick me up a test…a pregnancy test." Danny's eyes lit up and he smiled and said to her, "be back in a few minutes!"

Danny picked up 2 pregnancy tests and came back up to the apartment and Lindsay locked herself in the bathroom and proceeded to take the 2 pregnancy tests. Lindsay sat down close to her husband and cuddled close to him as they waited for the time to be up to check to see the results.

"I so hope you are pregnant honey. I can see us with a beautiful baby girl with the same beauty as her mom!" Danny said to his wife who leaned over and kissed him passionately as the timer went off.

"Well time to find out the results Mr. Messer." Lindsay said as they got off the couch to see the 2 pregnancy tests had positive results. Lindsay gasped and smiled big time as Danny lifted her off the ground and twirled her around while kissing her.

The next day Danny and Lindsay went to the doctors and the doctor confirmed she was indeed pregnant!!

The next day at work Danny and Lindsay surprised everyone in the break room by coming in with 2 balloons, one in the color of baby blue and the other one in the color of light pink.

It took Stella only 2 seconds to finally say "OMG YOUR PREGNANT" and everyone else congratulated Danny and Lindsay.

**5 Months Later. **

"Well Mr. & Mrs. Messer are you ready to find out the sex of your baby!!" The ob/gyn doctor asked Danny and Lindsay.

"Yeah we are!" Lindsay said and Danny smiled and gave his wife a kiss as the doctor placed the cold as ice gel on her stomach and started to move the wand around on her stomach. Lindsay then noticed the doctor smiling big time and the doctor turned on the sound and the sound of not 1 but 2 heartbeats filled the room.

"Why are there 2 heartbeats?" Danny asked the doctor.

"Well that's because you are expecting twins. There is a girl and there is a boy!" The doctor said and Danny gasped and about started to jump up and down in joy and Lindsay had tears in her eyes and was smiling big time too. Danny leaned over and kissed his wife and then grabbed his cell phone and called Flack and Mac and told them the news and the sound of a loud "NO WAY" could be heard from the phone and that being Flacks voice.

Lindsay grabbed her cell phone and called Stella and Peyton and told them the news and got a same loud "NO WAY" from both of them.

Danny and Lindsay left the doctors office walking on cloud nine with the news and the ultrasound pictures of their twins!

**4 Months Later**

"Danny I think my water just broke." Lindsay said to her husband who was curled up close to his wife on the couch.

Danny acted quickly and grabbed her overnight bag and helped his wife up as she was really huge and Lindsay grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly as a contraction hit and it hurt like hell. "OUCH DAMN THAT HURTS" Lindsay screamed out from how painful the contraction was.

Danny helped his wife out the door and drove her to the hospital and they were put into a delivery room. Mac, Flack, Stella, Sheldon, Peyton, Sid, Adam all sat outside the delivery room waiting for news of the birth of the twins.

"Lindsay one more push and baby #1 will be out." The doctor said to Lindsay who gave one last hard push and baby #1 was out and crying. It's a beautiful baby girl and Danny went and cut the cord and the nurses cleaned up the baby girl and wrapped her in a pink blanket.

Lindsay was again pushing for baby number 2 to come out and the baby boy came out and cried loudly and Danny again cut the cord and the nurses cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

"Do you have names for your twins?" The nurse asked Lindsay and Danny.

"The boys name is to be Daniel Joseph Messer Jr. and the girls name is Isabella Aiden Messer!" Danny and Lindsay both said and the nursed smiled.

The door opened up and in walked the others who were all interested in seeing the babies for the first time!!

"Ok Danny and Lindsay…what are their names!!" Stella asked while holding the baby girl in the pink blanket and Mac holding the baby in the blue blanket.

"Stella you are holding Isabella Aiden Messer!" Lindsay said

"Mac you are holding Daniel Joseph Messer Jr!" Danny said.

The End – Again!


End file.
